Nightmare
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFA. Mellow has a bad dream and Jazz comes in to comfort her. Oneshot, fluff, mpreg and hints of slash.


**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the character, Mellow and the story.

**Pairings: **hints of Prowl/Jazz (TFA verse)

**Warnings: **Mpreg, hints of mech slash And good ole fluff~

**~OoO~**

Mellow sat up straight abruptly, beads of coolant shimmered on her heated faceplates while panting erratically. She looked around, while clutching onto her Hello Kitty plushy close to her chest. Once she realized her surroundings were her room, she let out a sigh of relief.

Same old dresser, same old bed, same old toys…same old everything. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing of its place at all.

Mellow drew her legs up to her chest along with her plushy, placing her chin on her knees as she started to think about the dream she had just now.

This was possibly her third nightmare she had this month, but unlike the others, this one felt real…a bit too remembered running away from these…shadowy creatures. She didn't know why or how she made them chase after her. It was how her dream started, to begin with.

They had rosy red eyes/optics, while their lips were held up as sharp toothed grins and were dripping with energon blood. Their bodies weren't seen, as they were covered by some blanket of darkness. The _silhouettes_, if you will, crept closer with every footfall Mellow made. Soon enough, once they were merely inches away behind her back, they scooped her up from her feet and darkness consumed her whole frame in a matter of seconds.

Even now, she can still feel the faint touches all over her, making her shiver slightly and let out a choked sob. The touches lingered around for a few more minutes before disappearing completely, but that didn't make her stop shivering completely.

The black and white femme looked down at her pillow, seeing there was no point of going back to recharge now that she was fully awake…regardless of how dark it was outside. So instead, she laid her helm onto the fluffy white pillow, the plushy kitty still lying on her chest, though her blue green optics were still online in the dark room.

She didn't know what time it was. Like most sparklings, her chronometer program wasn't installed yet, since she was still in her first upgrade and won't be able to get the program installed until she was in her third upgrade, which would be in her youngling years.

The little femme simply laid there, thinking about that dream once again as questions began to appear in her processor. Who were those creatures that were chasing her? What did she do to them or what did _they_ do to her? Why her, though?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft tapping on her door, startling her. Mellow squeaked and lifted the blankets over her body, leaving her face and nose out.

"W-who's there?" she asked, hesitantly as her frame shook violently.

"It's a'right, Mell. It's only me." A familiar melodious voice was heard and the door moved to reveal her mother's face, a small smile gracing on his lips. He noticed his daughter's frighten posture and he immediately walked towards her. He sat down onto the bed and held the shaking sparkling in his arms, sending assurance, comfort and love over their bond.

No words were needed from Mellow as she simply snuggled next to her mother, who knew what was going on. "Lemme guess. 'Nother nightmare?" Jazz asked, rocking Mellow back and forth.

The little femme nodded and sniffed, coolant beginning to cloud her vision. "A-and it felt so…real, too." She said, turquoise optics brightened with fear once again. "These…black misties were runnin' after me, like I did somethin' to them. But I didn't do anythin' to them. It was so scary and-"

She never finished her sentence as Jazz shushed her quietly, placing a kiss on her helm. "Shh…it's a'right, baby. I'm here, daddy's here and your friends are here. Ain't no one gonna get ya. Cause if there is…" At this point, he placed a finger under Mellow's chin, lifting it up so that she was looking up at him. "…you can always count on me and your daddy to beat 'em outta here."

Mellow giggled when Jazz poked her nose and her giggles suddenly turned to loud laughter as she felt fingers tickling her sides. Eventually the tickles died down and so did her laughter, taking a couple of breathes to cool her down. It was almost as if nothing happened. With all of that laughing she had been doing, it made her completely forget about the all of the nightmares she had before.

All that matters now is that her family and friends were here, protecting her from any danger and evil from anything…

****END****

* * *

><p><em>AN: *le gasp!* Mellow talks! Yay~! ...*hears crickets*...er, never mind  
><em>

_Well, ...this was just a little, cute drabble that was hidden away in my folders, collecting dust and all that... and I completely forgot that I wrote this, too...I think I wrote it in like...back in November or October...or was it August? O_o..._*blows away dust*__

_...A Transformer-sized Hello Kitty plushy? I don't know, but maybe Wheeljack has something to do with it...*shifty eyes* XD  
><em>

_Review~?  
><em>


End file.
